Return to Demon World
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: RE POSTED! Yami is basically Hiei in this story. Yami finds he has the Jagan! what will he discover about his past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the ceremonial duel, and the great pharaoh Atem lost, he had decided to stay amongst his friends. Yet the Egyptian Gods had other plans.

" There are still many things you know about your past, and many of which shall affect your stay my pharaoh" –

" Yami!" shouted Yugi making him jump, " what's up with you? You haven't said a thing all day!"

"Sorry Yugi, just got a lot on my mind" Yami said in a calm, yet silent tone

" Still thinking bout what the gods said right?" Yugi said leaning in his chair

" Yeah and also – "

CRASH

"Tristan you moron! You made me drop my hot dog!" Joey whined

"Not my fault man, you should watch where your going" Tristan said crossing his arms. " Hey Yugi, Yami, good to see ya!!" called Tristan

" Same here" Yami said as he just started out the doors.

Everyone wondered what was bugging him. Did he have feelings for one of the many girls who have been flirting with him since he arrived? Did he do something wrong? Or something else.

After the gang got home to the GAME Shop, they decided to play DDM with Duke, Who beat everyone who was there, even Kaiba came around to hang out with them today, and lost to Duke (for the 20th time this week)

Yami stood by the window, pondering the many questions he had. As of late, he has been having reoccurring dreams and a terrible headache where the millennium symbol would appear and wondered why. He had many ideas as to why, like some how the millennium items retuned, yet he was sure they did not. Possibly one of the many variously odd villains who try to take over the world on a daily basis, or maybe it had to do with-

"Hey Pharaoh! Could use some help beating Duke here!" Joey called with sweat perpetrating down his face. Everyone, accept Joey, saw his dull face, yet also noticed a slit in his forehead.

" Say Pharaoh… what is that on your forehead?" Tea asked pointing to it with a shaky hand

"What?" Yami asked dully as he walked over to the mirror to see for himself, and sure enough, a slit – more like eyelid was there, slowly opening. Fallowed by a booming voice saying

"_Soon you will see the secrets of your past, that were not reveled in the memory world"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The eye started to open, it showed a light purple shaded iris, which was the same size as his crimson eyes. Everyone in the room saw what happened as the eye fully opened and a short gasp escaped his mouth. He somehow felt stronger, felt better than he had in days since the day of the final duel.

"What is this?" Yami asked shyly. No one has ever seen him scared before, always strong, brave and daring. But now there was and essence of fear in his voice and eyes.

"I don't know but it is creeping me out, more than that Orichalcos thing!" Joey shouted loud enough to bring grandpa in the room.

When grandpa entered, his eyes fell on Yami and he stoped in his tracks "Pardon my French but, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" he cried.

"If I knew, I would have told you gramps." Yami said coldly and full of anger, "yet somehow this seems… familiar, like I had this at one point in life, but I don't remember"

"Thought you got all your so called 'memories' back oh mighty pharaoh" mocked Kaiba, " but I recall reading something about an eye like that, claims the existence of demons and magic nonsense, much like what you say all the time right?" All eyes fell on Kaiba as he spoke, " they called it the Jagan Eye, claims to bust power, ability to see things and so fourth, bunch of crap if you ask me" he said as he folded his arms

" Demon world? Jagan Eye? What could all this mean?" Yami questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was eager to know more about this world and how it connects with Yami, they listened intently to what Kaiba had to say (which was a first for everyone to know he was good for something)

"So let me get this straight rich boy, in this world there are demons that are monster like creatures that can cross into this world, sorta like the shadow realm right?" Joey said using odd hand gestures.

" That's just what I finished saying you dog! But that is only if monsters are real, which they aren't, it was just some science fiction shit by some freak who stood in front of hundreds of cameras at the opening claiming all this is real" Kaiba had a serious look on his face of pure hate directed toward Joey.

Tea, who had said nothing since school, wondered about all this, _how is Yami involved in all this? _Tea thought, _just look at him, he seems so deep in thought, isn't he just the cutest when he thinks- _she stopped her train of thought abruptly _what am I thinking! Control your hormones girl, in a bit of a problem here, but that third eye does look cool and sexy –_ " wait guys, who wrote the book again?" Tea askedsuddenly as all eyes were directed on her

" I told you, some freak that-"

" I heard that Kaiba, by any chance do you have a name?" everyone went wide-eyed as they got to what Tea said and understood her question. But obviously Kaiba did not know the name off the top of his head. But, although he hated the geeks, even he became less skeptical after the pharaoh's last duel, so took them to his mansion.

The place was huge, decorated with beautiful artifacts, trophies, a few pictures, and duel monsters (figures right?). Everyone fallowed Kaiba to his library that had even more books than the Domino Public Library and school library combined. Many of these books however, were dusty and appeared to never been used ever.

Kaiba walked over to a stack of books on the desk in the center of the room and rummaged through them. Mokuba heard the movement of paper down the hall and came running shouting,

" Big Brother!!" he cried as he tackled his brother playfully, Kaiba was shocked and had no time to react to being attacked by a midget boy, that looked like a girl and more like a hedge hog than Yugi and Yami, so they both ended up on the ground, but not without dropping a few books on top of them, (OMG can you imagine this!!). The others could not resist but to laugh, even Yami.

"Stop laughing geeks!" Kaiba shouted at the top of his lungs, he seemed to make the house shake at his tone.

"Sorry big brother, I was just happy to see you, I was afraid that with you gone and all that I would be kidnapped, again. Besides I heard some really scary noises around the house" Mokuba said scooping the place, "any way, what brings you to your library? You never come here much; most times you're too busy to even come here. Something bothering you or something?" his eyes were so innocent and care free yet also full of concern in the young ones mind. Kaiba did not even bother wasting his time explaining his reasons; he did not want his brother's mind to be corrupted by these stories of myth. Instead he just got up to look for the book.

The gang stood by him waiting patiently, all but Joey who asked every five seconds "found it yet?" it took a total of 30 minutes to find it, mainly because Kaiba kept this desk disorganized and piled high with old papers, books, files, sometimes half eaten food that was green, and other things.

"Wow, I can finally see what color the wood is for the first time in years" Kaiba chuckled as he held up a thick book that reminded everyone of a textbook. " Here's the book, its called Koenma's Guide to the Other Worlds"

" Say Kaiba, I was just pondering something" Yami said for the first time in ages and startled everyone, he chuckled at their reactions, "what? Surprised to hear me speak? Any way Kaiba, if you claim to be so skeptical of magic and sorts, why do you even have that book in the firs place?" the gang just stared at Kaiba, trying to open their ears wide enough to hear him admit it, admit that there is such thing as magic and monsters, but only heard disappointment.

"Being rich, you get a lot of things for free due to your big name, I got this as one of the first copies made, read it a few times to be honest, but found it completely illogical. So here," Kaiba said flicking in out of his hand as if it were just a piece of paper, when the thing looked like it had to be at least five thousand pages long and at least twenty pounds. "I don't need it any more" was all Kaiba said before walking out of the library to his office once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The gang decided to stay in the Kaiba Library to further understand this odd situation. No one said anything, Tea was looking through the book for answers, while all the boys stared at each other with a blank stare, but most of their attention was directed toward Yami.

Joey stared directly at the former pharaoh and into the Jagan Eye, he felt as if it could read his thoughts, Yami however was more focused on Tea, he could not keep his eyes of her slender body… or more specifically her ass.

_Jeez this eye thing is creepy, I feel as though it is looking inside my mind_ Joey thought,_ but enough of that shit, just look at the way Yami is staring at Tea? This guy is diffidently paranoid if he can't keep his eyes off her, well who can blame him? Who knows how long it's been since he's had a girl, or if he ever did have one. THE PHARAOH'S IN LOVE, AND HE CAN'T KEEP HIS EYES OFF HER ASS!_ Joey smirked at what his mind was thinking, until Yami's head perked up and shouted at him,

"I am not in love you idiot!" everyone stared at what he said, confused as to why he said that, he distinctly remembered hearing Joey say that he was in love, but then why was everyone staring at him like he was a crazy?

" Pharaoh? Did you by any chance fall asleep with your eyes open, then just spoke out of reflex?" Yugi asked with a concerned look in his eyes,

" No, Yugi, I just heard Joey say something about me, didn't you all hear it?" Yami asked with hope that his best friend would agree,

" A, Pharaoh, I personally see this categorized in the 'not normal' section of my freak list." Joey stated

" Why's that?" Everyone stated in unison

"Because the freaky thing is, I was… thinking that, not saying it," a silence fell over the room as everyone was now scared

" You saying that… I read your mind?" Yami was now truly afraid, he did not understand the day's events at all, why did all the weird things have to happen to him? He wanted to stay in the human world to be with his friends, not to have to go through the freaky things he had to deal with for the past three millennia. Yami buried his head in his hands muttering under his breath "Why me?"

"Dude it's not your fault, its those no good Egyptian Gods that's it, ya know what? I should tell those basterds to go fuck themselves!" Tristian yelled as a bolt of lightning struck his head, the light was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes. Next thing they know a loud demanding voice was heard

"NEVER INSULT US OR SUFFER!!!!!"

" Wait!" Yami shouted trying to get the attention of the voice, "tell me what exactly I am to do, I need answers!"

Silence fell on the room again for a few second no one dared say anything in fear they would be struck by lightning, "Pharaoh Atem, there is much you must know, in time you will meet someone they call a spirit detective, then you will know" the voice faded out, but not with out saying " Good luck, my son"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone was shocked to hear that the voice was actually Atem's father. It was hard to believe that, yet apparently not for Yami. He only just realized how similar their voices sounded, how could he have missed that?

"Oh god! Who knew? That was creepy and also goes under the 'not normal' column of my list" Joey said with grin,

"Yeah but Yami… you do realize your old man shot me with lightning right?" Tristan asked rubbing the back of his head,

"Tristan, my father has his reasons, mainly out of respect, honestly I doubt he understands that in this time, people don't always show respect. It is understandable though," Yami said looking to the sky,

"How exactly is it understandable?!" Tristian shouted shaking his arms in the air like a rabid monkey,

Yami did not answer, he figured the answer would come to Trisian soon enough. Besides they had more to worry about than his father shooting lightning. The group sat down again staring at Yami again, he really did not mind at all. Yami did not know how to control his eye and did not know how to hide it.

"Find anything Tea?" Yami asked growing a bit impatient,

"I think so…" she said walking over to join them, " says here that the Jagan Eye can be both natural, and a transplant."

"I think we get that part, but what can it do?" Yami asked coldly, it sent shivers down Tea's spine, she has never seen him so cold, but yet with all that has happened, it seems to make sense.

"Okay let me see…" Tea scanned the book for more information, being sure not to skip over any details " it gives it's user some freaky powers that are like reading minds, hypnosis, and improvising of the users original powers, but…" her voice trailed off

"What is it?" Tristain asked concerned about his friend's behavior,

"At the cost of draining the users old powers for new ones," Tea finished as she turned toward Yami, he just sat there, looking at his hands, " Yami, do you feel weaker?" Tea asked in a hushed tone.

"Afraid not Tea, I think I went through that stage long ago, in my past, don't think it could happen again," Yami seemed depressed, emotionless and worried. Tea continued to explain the features of Demon World until Kaiba returned.

Kaiba forced them to leave and did so. As the gang headed their separated ways for home, Yami decided to go home later. He needed to understand these new powers and control them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yami walked down the streets of Domino, looking for a quiet, deserted place to see what else he can do. His Jagan Eye, shielded by his blond bangs, yet people continued to stare, mainly because he was the King of Games. Yami did sense that something was wrong as he walked; he felt that something was going to happen. He kept his guard up and somehow saw cloaked figures fallowing him, yet he never turned around to see them. _Perhaps my Jagan Eye enables me to see my surroundings better, and warns me of approaching predicaments,_ Yami thought, _or maybe I'm just imagining things, I did have an unusual day so-_ his train of thought was cut short as the figures behind him tackled him and shoved him into an alley, Yami had no time to react as they punched, kicked and beat out every last breath. Their breath was terrible and laugh was evil and cold.

Before he knew it though, his magic eye glowed a light blue color that startled them, "What the hell is that thing!" one of the men shouted

"Forget about it Thomas! Lets just kill his majesty and get out'a here!" shouted the assumed leader. Yet, no one could imagine nor believe what would happen next.

As the eye glowed that color, Yami could feel his strength returning and stood up. The attackers tried to knock him back down, but with no success. Yami ripped his shirt off as it turned a green color and eyelids appeared all over his body, he looked straight into the eyes of the criminals and their limbs were magically bound together.

"What the fuck is going on man!" one of them shouted, his face was covered in sweat and eyes full of fear,

"Dear God! What is happening?" Yami just chuckled at their fear and stupidity

"You are just going for a ride, don't worry though, what happened tonight, you shall not remember, nor shall you remember anything for that matter" Yami seemed to be amused by his attackers now, no longer afraid and helpless, " Pleasant dreams!" he shouted as he snapped his fingers and the men fell unconscious.

Yami suddenly felt weak, he dropped the men on the ground and turned back into a human form. He sat on top of a crate and rested his head in his hands, _what have I done? _He thought about what he did carefully. _I erased all their memories, but why? I of all people know what it is like to not know anything about ones past, so why would I put someone else through what I went through?_ Yami was getting the same feeling he had when he almost killed Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom. He stared at his watch, 11:45PM; it was getting late and headed home to sleep on the events of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where have you been!" Yugi shouted as Yami entered the house,

"Sorry Yugi, I was busy," Yami said staring at the floor. He did not dare meet his gaze, even though their spirits have long been separate, they still could not hide anything from the other no matter how hard they tried.

"Spill it Yami, I know you better than that, something happened, right?" Yami nodded. He did not want to say anything about it, but apparently Yami had a cut by his left ear and a small slit on his neck, which gave the events of the night away. So Yami really had no choice but to tell.

As Yami told Yugi what happened, a look of concern fell on his face, Yami did not know what to do – none of them did. "I think we should tell the rest of the gang," Yugi said once Yami finished, "maybe they could figure something out, I'm totally stumped," Yugi was concerned about this more than anyone, after all Yami is his 'brother' and they did share a body for years.

"Yugi! Yami! Get to bed!" their mother shouted from her bedroom. After the whole Ceremonial Duel incident, Yugi brought Yami home with him and convinced his parents to adopt him, and they did. " Boys stop talking and get to sleep! It is way too late!" they could tell she was mad so they did as they were told.

Morning came, and like all days, school was the first stop. For the Moto family, the trouble always was getting the two teens up and going. Yugi was always easier to get up, but Yami was the complete opposite. "Yami… get up… it's a school day…" Yugi said tiredly. Yami was fast asleep on his stomach, his bare back facing the ceiling. He looked so at peace in sleep and anyone was ashamed to wake such a sight.

Yugi got no response so tried slamming the door,

BANG

No response. Yugi pondered his options then got it, "Guess I gotta tell Tea, that you aren't getting up, so seeya!" Yugi said as he smirked.

"WHAT!" Yami shouted as he bolted up, he could hear Yugi laughing so hard his lungs would burst.

"I knew that would work…"he said out of breath, "I knew you had feelings for her!" Yami blushed at his embarrassment, and then got ready for school.

At school the gang listened to everything that Yami and Yugi said about what they missed the other night. "So what do we do bout this guys?" Joey asked as he was still confused "think this… guy who wrote the book knows?"

"Maybe…" Tea said, she could not help but notice the Jagan Eye on Yami's forehead, "first things first though, here," Tea reached into her pocket and pulled out a white bandana to Yami. He stared at the gift with confusion, Tea only laughed slightly before answering, "its to cover the eye, don't want anyone to know about all this right?" Yami nodded and tied it around his head. It fit perfectly to cover the eye and make him look darker than before. He smiled and thanked her for it. This little gift made it easier to hide his eye and focus less on it and more on the schoolwork.

Once it was time for the afternoon break Yami and his friends, including Kaiba were trying to figure out what and why this was happening.

"Kaiba, you being the wiz here, can you find this… Koenma and bring him here?" Yami asked

"I can do anything, but tell me Yami, what do you have planed?" Kaiba had a large smirk on his face.

"I need to ask him about how he got this information and everything," was Yami's reply, "Kaiba just do it, I want this to end almost as much as you want me to lose at Duel Monsters,"

"Fine" Kaiba took out his handy laptop that had the Kaiba Corp logo on the top, and a blue eyes white dragon for wallpaper (figures). "Give me the book" Kaiba demanded as he extended his hand, Yami had carried it everywhere since he got his hands on it, and although it was about twenty pounds, it was well worth it and useful if needed. Kaiba typed extremely fast and no one even knew what he was doing because he was sure was not Googling it.

"What's ya doin' anyways Kaiba?" Joey asked more confused than anyone else.

Silence

"Earth to rich boy! Hey! I'm talkin' ta' you!" Joey shouted trying to understand what he was doing.

"Shut up you dog, I have what I'm looking for. Look here, there is some record of Koenma in this Yusuke Urameshi kid," Kaiba sneered

"Kaiba?" Yami looked puzzled, "Why didn't you just look for Koenma? Instead of people who know Koenma?"

"Because, he has no record, trust me, I've tried. And there is no record. But I did find he is mentioned in this file and he might know something" Kaiba said, not really caring,

"Great!" Tea shouted, "now let's go skip school and find this kid!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a few hours of trying to convince their parents to let Kaiba fly them to Yusuke's hometown, they reluctantly said yes, spent time packing and left for the airport. Reaching the terminal, they were met with a furious rich teenager with an obnoxious attitude and extremely large ego.

"Where the hell were you all geeks?" Kaiba asked waving his hands in the air

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we have parents," Yami said rudely which was really unlike him, "so we needed permission, despite the fact that I said it was unimportant and useless"

_This really is not like him,_ Tea thought, _he has been like this since we left school, why is that? But I do admit it is so hot how emotionally detached he seems, also he seems so much more dangerous than normal, I smell a turn on!!!_ Tea smirked at the thought of her and Yami as a couple.

"Tea?" Yami asked, "You coming?" Tea nodded and boarded the plane with the others. But it was unfortunate that she had to sit next to the sexy former pharaoh and demon she loved, _just great, _she thought, _I hope I don't blush, or have him notice how I look at him, that would be so embarrassing!"_ Tea heard a slight chuckle come from Yami next to her.

"You know, I didn't mean to be intrusive, I still can't control these powers," Yami said apologetically, "I sorta heard what you were thinking, do you really feel that way about me?" he asked, he seemed so eager to know how she felt, she did not know weather to tell him or hide it, "Tea, be honest, mainly because if you lie, I will know, even if I don't want to, as I said, I still have no control"

Tea paused then slowly nodded her head then stared at the floor, "If you don't feel the same I would un-"

Tea had no time to answer because Yami had kissed her on the lips. The rest of their friends were heard saying things like "told ya! Pay up!" or "I knew one day they would hook up!" or even just "hn"

The kiss was short but well worth it for both. Tea was totally speechless, what would one say after kissing the guy you have a crush on? "wh- what was that?" she asked regaining breath.

"I think you modern folk call that 'making out'" Yami said with a slight chuckle, "what did you think?" Yami asked curiously.

"Um… I think it was… amazing," Tea said sighing, "when you think about it, for 5000 years old, your better than how other girls say the jocks kiss!"

"Take that as a compliment…"Yami said as he turned his head to stare out the window.

_Must not have much to say, _Tea thought, _hm… what could I say to start a conversation? Oh, but after that kiss it is going to be hard… _"Hey Yami?" Tea asked, he turned his head back to her, "you want to… ya know… um…" Tea had a loss of words; she really wanted to say 'hey Yami you want to go on a date sometime?' but no, instead she was too afraid to speak let alone ask the handsome teen next to her out. "ya wanna… um…er"

"Go on a date with you again?" Yami finished, Tea nodded her head, "I'd love to,"

"Same here, and this time we don't need some short spiky headed teen to set it up for us!" Tea shouted seeing Yugi form the corner of her eye. Yugi blushed.

"Hey! I was only trying to help!" Yugi argued

"With what?" questioned Yami, "our love lives or my past?"

"Both" Yugi whispered as his face turned a brighter shade of red, "come on Yami you are over 5000 years old! You must have wanted… some love right?" now it was Yami's turn to blush. The rest of the plane ride was full of Yami and Tea kissing, Joey, Tristain, and Yugi Joking about it, Kaiba shouting "shut up geeks!" and loads of snacks and sleeping, although the snacks did not last long with Joey and Tristain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When the plane landed, Kaiba already had a car ready to drive to the Urameshi home, which was about an hour from the airport. Joey and Tristain complained the entire way about how stiff and hungry they were, also they could not shut up about what Yami and Tea did on the plane. This only made the two blush redder than a strawberry and sink down in their seats hoping to disappear. _I never should have stayed _Yami thought thinking the embracement never would have happened if he did go.

"Oh that was so cute you two!" Joey shouted, and seeing the windows were open it did not help much, "I mean come on! We're talking about Yami! Who knew he could fall for Tea when all the hot girls want him!" this earned him a punch in the back of the head from Yami.

"Tea is actually way hotter than the sluts at school!" Yami immediately realized what he said and covered his mouth, "um…" Yami did not know what to say after he said that about Tea, "Joey's a dick weed!"

"Hey!" Joey shouted trying to defend himself and Tea now smacked Joey, then leaned over to kiss Yami on the Cheek, "why does everyone hurt poor old Joey Wheeler, Duelist Extraordinaire!"

"Because you're a dog who needs to be taught a lesson" Kaiba smirked, "Now geeks, shut up about taller Yugi's and Smartty - Mc – Slut – Pants' love life, we're here" _maybe I should use Kaiba as my practice dumpy for my powers, _Yami thought, Tea was thinking the same thing.

They walked up to the small house and knocked on the door, which was fallowed by the sound of swearing, screaming and falling. It was obvious that there was a woman in the house and a teen with quite an attitude based on the colorful language used.

"Hello?" a tall boy with black slicked hair, a green jump suit, and chocolate brown eyes answered the door, "who the hell are you guys?" He asked, for some reason putting is right hand in the shape of a gun.

"I'm Yami Moto, this is my little brother Yugi" Yami said gesturing to the short boy standing next to him, "and these are my friends, any way, we heard you knew someone named Koenma?" Yami questioned to be sure he had the right kid.

"What do you know about him?" Yusuke asked pointing his finger at him.

"Um…" Joey said confused, "what are ya doing? Yusakay? (Pronounced as spelled, used in the Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged movie) Ya think we're afraid of your finger?"

"It's pronounced Yusuke, for your information!" Yusuke shouted.

"Joey… do not underestimate him…" Yami said coldly, "I think he could be stronger than he looks, am I correct?"

"Yeah, so what do you want? Ya wanna fight? I'd be more than happy to kick your ass" Yusuke said coldly

"Yusuke, I just need to find Koenma, it's important, unless you know something about this Demon World too," Yusuke did not say a word

_How can a human know of demon world? _Yusuke thought, _I thought Koenma said humans can't know about it, but then how do these people know?_

"Alright, I admit I know a thing or two, but I still don't trust you," Yusuke did what he had to do, "I'll take you to my team, then we'll figure all this out" Yusuke lead the way down the street to get Kuwabara and Kurama.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yami and everyone else fallowed the odd teen down the street, getting a few other friends of Yusuke's to come as well. Kurama lived the farthest away so they all gathered at his home. Meeting Kurama seemed familiar to Yami but he did not know why. He was a kind boy with long red hair and hazel eyes.

"So you're the ones who want to know about Koenma right?" Kuwabara asked. Yami nodded his head. _Look at this guy?_ Yami thought, _he is way too ugly for me to work with._

"Kuwabara please," Kurama said trying to calm down the orange - headed oaf, "that is no way to talk to guests"

"Yes, Kuwabara," Yami agreed, "especially someone who could kill you or send you to a world of darkness," well, almost agreed.

"What you say runt!" Kuwabara shouted. Yami could only smirk at his reaction to his devilish threat, "you couldn't fight me! I am stronger than you midget!" Kuwabara made Yami angry with this and Yami stood and in the blink of an eye Kuwabara was on the ground, knocked over by Yami.

"You were saying?" Yami asked.

"Okay…" Yusuke started, "so you claim to be human, yet have demon powers, right?" Yusuke asked.

"I believe that I was once a demon in the past," Yami corrected, "yet lost my demon powers over the centuries that I was trapped. But now that I have stayed in this world by will… I think that my powers returned because they are needed again," Yami said clearly and with absolutely no emotion.

The conversation continued with Kurama and Yusuke trying to figure this out, and Kuwabara and Yami going back and forth with threats and occasional fighting. Yet unknown by anyone, Koenma was secretly watching.

"Gee mister Koenma sir," the ogre started, "who is this teenager that knows about demons?"

"Oh," Koenma cried, "this is the Nameless Pharaoh, Atem, his entire family was made of demons,"

"Wait, then how did they rule a human nation if they were demons?" the ogre asked.

"Well…" Koenma said a little hesitant, "back then spirit world was ruled by the Egyptian Gods, they opened the dimensions for this family to travel back and fourth. In Atem's case, his mother was an ice demon; his father knew they would try to kill them so waited near the ground by the island. Then when he found his son, brought him to a band of old friends to raise him. His father eventually returned for him to rule Egypt."

"So he is a fire demon sir?" the ogre asked another annoying question.

"Yes, ogre now send Botan to them, she knows the story and tell her to explain," Koenma demanded and reached below his desk and pulled out a sword, "and also have her give Atem this" Koenma handed the ogre the sword and sent him off.

Back at Kurama's house, Yami and Kuwabara were at each other's throats, Kuwabara had tackled Yami and Yami started fighting hand-to-hand combat with Kuwabara, who had pulled out his spirit sword.

"Get a taste of this shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted as he tried to slice him in two.

"hn"

"That all you can say Runt!" Kuwabara shouted as he recoiled to stab him.

"Your spirit sword seems to lack something of great importance!" Yami shouted coldly, "and that would be some form of taste and artistry"

Everyone watched the two fights and tried to break them up but they seemed to keep fighting no matter what they said. _I hope this stops, _Tea thought, _I really don't want to see Yami get hurt, but I do admit he is a great fighter, must be because he was a pharaoh, he might have needed to know this._

Next thing they knew Yami had flipped Kuwabara over his back, Kuwabara screaming and landing on the coffee table and smashing it into a million pieces. Yami had grabbed a tool from the fireplace and pointed it right at his throat.

"Looks like I hold your fate in the palm of my hand," Yami chuckled.

"That's enough you two!" Kurama scolded, "Yami, don't even think about killing him," Kurama said pointing a rose at Yami.

"A rose?" Joey questioned, "Whacha gonna do? Try ta win him over?"

"Joey you ignorant baka!" Yami shouted, "Apparently he is an animal demon correct?" Kurama nodded, "so he can turn that rose into a lethal weapon that could kill me!" Yami dropped the tool and smirked at Kurama, but Kuwabara took this opportunity to try to knock Yami over. He spun his leg in a circle on the ground to use his leg to hit Yami's, but he had jumped into the air and did two backwards rolls in the air, and had managed to land on his feet. "Too slow baka"

"How did you-" Kuwabara broke off. He was shocked, as was everyone else in the room.

"So Yami," Kurama said to draw back to the important information, "What kind of demon are you?"

"I don't know" Yami said crossing his arms, when suddenly, a black formation was starting to appear.

"Ya- Yami, look at your arm" Tea said pointing at it. Yami looked and saw some sort of tattoo that looked like a dragon.

"Of course," Kurama exclaimed, "I have only heard of one person able to do that!"

"Able to do what?" everyone asked in unison.

"Tame the Dragon of the Darkness flame, this mark proves that you are that person and also that you are a fire demon,"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Tame the what of the what now?" Yami asked extremely confused.

"Dragon of the Darkness flame, a dangerous technique that requires one to use his demon energy to lure the darkness from the deepest pits in the demon world, I never thought it would come back though," Kurama stated, "it is said that the flame died along with it's master three millennia ago,"

"Well seeing how I came back I guess the flame came back as well," Yami said without a hint of fear from this, although everyone else was freaked out and expected him to be furious or scared.

At that moment a cheery blue haired girl with a weird outfit of a fortuneteller (YYH episode 5) and appeared to be riding an oar. Flew through the window, "Hello!! My dear friends! Honored Pharaoh of Egypt and guests!" she shouted, still floating on the oar.

"Should I really care who the hell you are?" Yami asked flatly. _Who the hell is this chick? She sure has a weird fashion sense, He_ thought.

"Well, I was just sent by Koenma so yes, you should," She sounded scared and Yami could only smirk at this, "he wanted me to give you this Pharaoh," she said handing him a sword. Yami's eyes widened at the sword.

"What!" Kuwabara shouted throwing his hands in the air out of fear. Yami took the sword and looked it over; it seemed to be in fine shape, feeling satisfied with it, he smirked at Kuwabara.

"Now the fields are even, fool,"

"Wait!" Botan shouted, "look your not allowed to kill humans!"

"Why not?" Yami asked coldly, giving Botan a cold death glare that sent chills up her spine.

"Demons are not permitted to kill humans, that rule started nearly 700 years ago, sorry you didn't get the memo,"

"Oh? So you all let me kill that gay clown (LK Yugioh Abridged episode 7), and Yami Marik, and your only just now telling me I can't?"

"Basically yes, but at the time you were human because you lived in Yugi,

"Wait what about Bakura?" Tristan asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Yami asked.

"Bakura, the spirit of the ring? Didn't you kill him two, back in the memory world?"

No answer

"Forget it"

"Okay…" Yami said cocking an eyebrow at Tristan, "anyway, seeing that, apparently I told no one anything about my demon powers or memories, I'm guessing this stuff will just magically come back, correct?" he asked, all the while showing no emotion at all. Botan nodded in response, "so allow me to make an assumption, I'm guessing that the only reason I'm getting these powers again is because I need to save the world again correct?"

"Not only that," Yusuke began, "but also the other two worlds, spirit world and demon world, right Botan?"

"Right"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Yu-Gi-Oh gang listened intently to get the whole story straight, except Yami who slept in the corner, arms crossed, and a livid facial expression. Joey was confused and asked most the questions; second place was Kuwabara, then Yusuke, Tristian, Tea, Yugi, Kurama then, Yami, who asked not one question because he was asleep. Yugi did not like how his brother was acting, most times with the fate of the world on the line, he would be the one paying the most attention, why change that now? Tea noticed this too, and had the same questions in her mind. Kurama, though felt like he knew the Pharaoh, but could not remember.

Just then Koenma flew through the window in his teenage form, "hello all," he said in a cheery voice.

_Oh great, another happy person,_ Yami thought staring up at the prince of hell in a cold stare that said 'who dares wake me?'

"Well, if you all must know," Koenma started, "I am Koenma, ruler of Spirit world, and Yusuke's boss. The reason I'm here is because, Yusuke, there is another case and-"

"Not another case!" Yusuke shouted, "What is it this time huh? Demons? Or crazy mad man trying to destroy humanity?"

"You deal with those nut jobs too?" Joey asked.

"CAN I FINNISH WHAT I WAS SAYING?" Koenma was getting agitated from the stress, "now first things first, it is more of a combo of the two, you see, the Pharaoh's enemies are involved too, that means the dark spirits of the millennium items,"

"The what items?" Kuwabara asked.

"Millennium items you bakka oaf!" Yami shouted coldly.

"He didn't know about them, Yami," Tea said trying to calm her boyfriend's temper, or was he still just a friend? Boyfriend? Friend? I don't know.

"Hn" was all he said, "Whatever, I really don't care, in fact, I could care less,"

"What do you mean Yami?" Tea asked.

"I could care less about humans. Seeing that I am not one of them, why should I bother? Besides, I've had to save humanity way too many times. I say it is time to pass the job on to someone who really does care,"

"Yami?" Tea asked confused, "if humanity is destroyed, where will you go then huh? Where?"

"Demon World, obviously" Yami said coldly.

"But why? Do you really want your friends, your FAMILY to all die because you did nothing?"

"My family? No, you mean Yugi's family. I'm not really their son remember? I was just brought into their family… I should have left when I had the chance," Yami walked off to a window, then jumped out into a tree, and vanished.

"What is wrong with him?" Tea asked no one in particular, "He was never like this before, why now"

"Tea," Yugi said putting a hand on her shoulder, "he's going through a rough time, remember, he still feels uneasy about being apart of my family… he still won't call my parents his too,"

"Yugi, why is he like this though?" Tea wanted to know, she loved him, and she wanted him to be okay, "he should realize that he is your brother now, and that means your parents are his too, why can't he see that?"

"Because…" Yugi tried to think of the best way to explain things to Tea, "he sees the name 'dad' as another's name… his real father,"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yami sat alone in a nice park tree, watching kids play and shining his sword. _Hn, I don't need to save humanity anymore, _Yami thought, _besides, I spent 3000 plus years doing that, I think I should do things for myself… take care of myself… and most importantly with only myself. I don't need anyone to help me, _Yami was angry, why couldn't anyone see that he was still a person, still a kid really. _Tea… _Yami's thoughts drifted to the fight the two had a short while ago, _I really do love her… why does she not see that I'm sick of saving pathetic humans- I'm through babysitting those bakkas! I think the gang can hold their own- I'm out! _ With that, Yami leapt out of the tree and dashed away to the forest.

Back at Kurama's, the gang was sitting listening to plans to find Yami, "I doubt he would go home," Joey said in a straight tone.

"No really you mutt?" Kaiba said walking into the room for the first time, (he had been charging his laptop and working for the whole time), "a smart kid like Yami wouldn't just go back home,"

"I think we all know that Kaiba," Yugi said, almost as coldly as Yami had spoken the entire day, "but then where would he go?"

"Wouldn't you know Yug?" Tristian asked, "I mean you two did share a body after all, and he is your brother,"

"That all is true, but…" Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated on contacting Yami through his mind link, "he closed off his end of the link," Yugi said it staring at the ground in disappointment, "I can't get to him,"

"Should we look for him around the city?" Kurama asked, "I don't think he would go too far from the people who might understand his powers. Besides, there is a portal close by,"

"Lets find it then Kurama, I wanna fight the runt!" Kuwabara chimed, running outside to find Yami.

Yami had hid himself in the dense forest to train, and remember his powers, it was hard, he had been straining to gain control over the dragon of darkness flame, but each time he tried, it came out weak and useless. He trained to figure out what kind of demon he was, and worked to perfecting his fire demon abilities, such as the fist of the mortal flame. He had also tried various techniques with his jagan eye. So far, he had read the minds of many; took control over someone's mind and body; and spoke to kids via their thoughts, which was fun. _How do I control this power? _Yami thought from his seat in a tall tree he was planning on sleeping in for the night, _how did I do all this in the past? If only I had my dad around… he could give me a real hand here. But then again, we're born alone… and die alone, so what does it matter? _As of recently Yami noticed a change in personality, mostly by thinking depressingly. Yet he remained loyal, noble, and courageous.

"Where are we going?" Kuwabara asked, obviously confused.

"To find my brother!" Yugi shouted, angry at the bakka.

"Oh, the shrimp that tried to kick my ass?"

"You mean the shrimp that DID kick your ass!" Yusuke corrected, smirking at his idiot friend.

"Shut up Urameshi!"

"What ya gonna do if I don't! You gay Vegita?" (refrence to YYH Abridged).

"I'm not GAY!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!" Koenma shouted while glaring at the spirit detective, "we have bigger problems, we have to find the pharaoh so he can save the world… for about the hundredth time," Koenma added simply.

"Yugi?" Tea asked, "… Do you think Yami is all right? I'm worried,"

Yugi did not reply.

"Don't worry Te!" Joey declared, "we all know da pharaoh, and know he can take care of himself, nothing to worry about," Joey paused shortly, "except finding him… guy can be real tricky to find, and at other things too,"

Yami was napping for some time, thinking about his powers, and with much success. He had been running all over Japan to train. He currently stood at the edge of a cliff. _This hand of mine… _Yami thought coldly, glaring at his right hand, the one with the Dragon of Darkness Flame, _why can't I summon the dragon? No matter, I need to punish it then. _Yami thrust his arm into the large bonfire in front of him, avoiding screaming in pain as the dragon that lay dormant in his arm erupted long black tentacle like flames in all directions, obviously not happy with what he was doing. The fire roared with red, orange, yellow and black, as the pain in his arm was intense, yet he planed on keeping it in the fire until the time was right.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After nearly an hour, Yami was finished with punishing his arm, and was currently back sleeping in his tree. He could not help but think about his friends. He thought about the new ones he made, the ones he had in the past, and his current friends. He almost missed their idiotic attitudes, and loyalty.

But his thoughts were cut short with people shouting his name.

"Yami!!!" he heard Yugi shout. He could not help but wonder what they wanted, so he waited in his tree for something of interest to occur.

Tea too was shouting his name; she mostly focused on the ground. But for some reason shifted her gaze to a tall oak tree, Yami's tree. She looked up and noticed him immediately, "Yami!!" she exclaimed, waving frantically at him.

_Damn!_ He thought, _how did she find me? Lets see… dressed in all black, hidden in shadows, perfectly still… what went wrong? Oh well, I'll just take my anger out on the bakka oaf. _Yami leapt down from his perch. His face held an emotionless mask.

"What do you want?" Yami asked coldly.

"Well we'z waz in the neighborhood and…"

"What the Hell!!!" Kuwabara shouted, interrupting Joey, "what happened to your arm!!" all attention was drawn to Yami's arm, and was shocked to see it was burned, badly.

"What did you do?" Yugi shouted at his brother.

"It wouldn't obey when I gave it a specific command so I decided it needed to be punished," Yami showed no emotion when he said this. He acted like it was not a problem at all, and this scared his friends.

"Why?" Tea asked shyly. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears, "why would you do that?"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Yami shouted coldly, "It needed to be punished so that is what I did! End of story, now leave before I have to kill you," Yami's blood red eyes glared at everyone, causing chills to run up their spines.

"Yami, please…" Tea pleaded, "we need you… the world needs you, please you have to help save the world again," Tea could not hold the tears back any more; she started to cry into her hands. Her sobs were so sad and scared. Yami did not like that at all. And knowing he was most likely the cause of her tears, walked over to her, hands in pockets.

"Tea!" Yami began, starting out coldly, "Tea, stop your crying, now," his request seemed more like an order that she refused to do. Yami kept his hands in his pockets and his face remained cold and emotionless, "Why are you crying any way?" He said with a small – no microscopic - amount of concern.

"Because…" Tea was trying to stop crying to tell him… to tell him that she was crying because he was changing for the worst; she wanted the Yami that cared about the world. The Yami that committed selfless acts of kindness and heroism on a daily basis. She wanted the Yami that she kissed days before.

"I know," Yami said, Tea had not said what she was thinking, and the surprised look on her face only made the man in front of her chuckle slightly, "I read your mind, Tea, I saw what you were trying to say between your tears," He said plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You read my mind?" Yami nodded, "how did- why- WHAT THE HELL?" Yami only chuckled more at Tea's confusion.

"I've been training all day, practicing," Yami smirked at this.

"Cut the love crap!" Kaiba shouted looking up from his laptop that he held in his hand. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy, "What? …I don't have internet access," This made the group, minus Yami laugh.

"Not to interrupt the nice conversation but…" Yusuke said to pull people to the task at hand, "Koenma: details man,"

"Alright…" Koenma said taking a file from Botan, "the case is –"

"Wait, wait," Yami interrupted, "who said I was going to help?"

"Yami," Tea said, grabing hold of his left arm, to avoid hurting his other arm more.

"What is in it for me?"

"Umm…" Koenma mumbled, putting a finger to his chin, _what do I give a crazy, 3000-year-old demon pharaoh? _Koenma thought.

"I'm not crazy" Yami said, his bandana glowed from use of his Jagan.

_Whatever… I could give him more cards…_

"I already have enough of that" Yami was still reading his mind.

_What would he want, money? _Yami shook his head no to Koenma. _oh this is so hard! _The prince of hell thought, _what does he expect me to do! Bring his loyal guardians back?_

"I like that idea," Yami said after hearing Koenma's last idea.

"What?"

"Your last idea, I'll take that one in exchange for helping,"

"…" Koenma thought about what he was thinking earlier, "the Christopher Walken movie?" (Yugioh abridged episode 37).

"NO you bakka!" Yami shouted, "bringing back my loyal guardians one… except add my father to the list,"

Koenma thought more about his request, but seeing the circumstances as they are, he really had no choice but to accept. "Now can I brief you all on the case?" Koenma asked, showing a tired look on his face, "now, here's what is going on: the pharaoh's enemies stumbled into Demon World as of a few days ago. In that time, they met up with some demons that have a grudge with Yusuke and friends. Together they were able to go to spirit world, and use the magic of the millennium items to bring back Yusuke's enemies such as the Toguro brothers and Sensui. Now there are six in total," Koenma finished explaining.

"What about Malik? Is he apart of this too?" Yami asked.

"Honestly, he is not apart of this. But he knows nothing of the whereabouts of his yami, nor does Ryou,"

"Who?" Yami asked, forgetting who Ryou was.

"The host for Bakura," Koenma answered.

"I just forget he has a first name sometimes, we always call him by his last because of the millennium ring,"

Yami was starting to get bored with talking about the whole save the world plan. He wanted to train more to remember his powers. He knew there was more he needed to know.

"Seeing that I am not needed," Kaiba interjected, "I believe it is time for me to head on back to Domino, so bye," Kaiba said walking briskly out of the forest.

"Wait Kaiba!" Yami called, "I have a gift for you," This made Kaiba give him a 'WTF' look. Yami took his right hand that started to glow red. His bandana was pulled off by the wind and chills ran up Kaiba's spine, "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Yami shouted, slaming his fist into the ground. The shock wave of the flame mad the grounds under Kaiba shatter and explode, causing the great Seto Kaiba to fall. "That is for what happened on the plane," Yami smirked at revenge, it felt good.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Kaiba stood he glared at Yami coldly before realizing defeat and walked away. Yami kept his cold face emotionless. Yami wanted so badly for this task to be over so he could disappear from Japan forever. Sure he knew he would be leaving his brother, but knew Yugi had to live on his own, better sooner than later. He also knew he would leave Tea behind. Despite his love for her, she deserved better than him, sure he was a pharaoh, sure he had magic and powers, but he was not human and felt he belonged with his own kind, so he had a plan. After all is said and done, Yami would leave for Demon World, for good.

"So Where's da bad guys at now?" Joey asked plainly.

"We don't know, but we bet: Demon world," Koenma stated glancing at the group in front of him.

Demon World

Marik, Yami Bakura, Dartz, Toguro Brothers, and Sensui wandered through Demon world.

"So you kids, what do we have planed for the detective and this so – called pharaoh of yours?" Sensui really did not believe what the Yamis said about the whole ancient mumbo jumbo story. The only thing that caught his attention was the whole take over the world thing.

"Hey!" Marik shouted coldly, "We're not kids!"

"And for your information, some of us are centuries old!" Bakura added.

"And some of us were kings too!" Dartz added to inform people that they were in the presence of greatness.

"Oh right, like I'll believe you once ruled a city that never existed!" Elder Toguro said from atop his brother's shoulder.

"And besides," Younger Toguro added, "Why would we take orders from a guy in a dress?"

"Oh would you all shut up!" Bakura was starting to get tired of the fighting, "Now can we all work together to destroy our enemies? I want to crush the Pharaoh and not loose again!"

"Well, from what you told us, it is kinda stupid that you tried to kill him with a card game, why not try fighting for real," Sensui recommended.

"That means a lot more blood right?" Marik asked with great enthusiasm.

"No, that means more loosing," Sensui said sarcastically.

"Wait then, that means we will still be were we are now… How's that gonna help?" Marik said obviously not understanding the sarcasm.

"I WAS JOKING YOU MOTHER ##$%#$###" Sensui had a very colorful language after that.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Bakura roared. He was pissed off at the two bickering villains, "Now to more important matters: REVENGE," the villains snickered, and nodded in agreement.

Human World

"So…" Yami began, "knowing the spirits and Dartz, I bet they are still fighting over who is leader,"

"So they are complete idiots then right?" Yusuke asked seeing he knew nothing.

"Nope," Yami said as he continued to explain, "Bakura almost destroyed the world 3,000 years ago. Dartz did something similar 10,000 years ago… and continued it in the modern world, and as per Marik… well he's just psychotic," Yami said plainly, he tried his hardest not show one ounce of emotion, he did that well.

"So we're dealing with some pretty tough guys right?" Kuwabara asked while flexing is muscles.

"Gee I don't know, what would you call a guy who ALMOST destroyed the world a few times?" Yami said with sarcasm, "Please, enlighten us: What is it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?" (YYH 54).

"Shut up half pint!!"

"Stop agitating him Yami," Tea said, still clinging to his arm.

"Hn"

"Yami, please," Tea pleaded, "We need these guys to help us, and we're not getting anywhere with you fighting all the time,"

"You said it pretty lady!" Kuwabara said happily.

"You're not doing any better carrot top!" Tea yelled.

"If you want I can stop. And then maybe we could get something to eat later," Kuwabara said in a creepy seductive voice, earning a growl from Yami.

"My onna, you bakka!" Yami said growling and scaring the living daylights out of the oaf.

"Whoa! No need to get territorial Yami!" Yusuke said while laughing at Kuwabara's face. "So anyways, lets come up with a plan!"

"We can't," Yami answered.

"Why not runt?" Kuwabara said glaring. Which forced Yami to glare back.

"Because you ugly bakka oaf, we have no idea where they are in demon world for starters. Also we have no idea who the mastermind is, so we don't know what we will be getting our selves into. In other words: We would be fighting blind,"

"So? Real men fight, no matter how hard the fight! And if we die, well we'll die as men!" Kuwabara said, winking at Tea.

"How touching," Yami said in a bored voice.

"Hey! Don't you know anything about honor?" Kuwabara shouted, waving his fist in the air.

"More than you do oaf!"

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Because I died to save humanity from an evil GOD! And I won for your information. AGAINST A GOD!!!"

"Yami, quit bragging," Yugi said plainly.

"Kuwabara, Yami does have a point: we can not risk fighting blind it would be unwise," Kurama stated, taking a sip of tea, "Also pharaoh, you seem rather familiar to me, I just can not remember why,"

"Same here, fox," Yami pulled out his sword and started sharpening it. Then it hit him:

FLASH BACK TO 5000 YEARS AGO:

"Pharaoh! This thief was trying to steal from you're greatness," A guard brought forth a fox demon with silver hair and gold eyes. The guard kneeled before Atem and his father.

"Why have you come here fox demon?" Aknamkemon demanded. The clever demon also knelt down.

"With all do respect Pharaoh, it is just my nature, all I've ever known,"

"What's your name?" the pharaoh demanded.

"Yoko Kurama,"

"The infamous Yoko, interesting that you would be caught by my human guards," Aknamkemon said, "What were you trying to steal?"

"Plants, sir, I require them for a friend who was badly injured. I did not posses the needed ingredients for a medicine. And I heard the pharaoh of Egypt held many plants from both the homeland as well as this world," he explained. The pharaoh paused a second, pondering it for a short time.

"Very well," The pharaoh stood, "Bring that friend here to the palace, and treat him here. It if far to risky to treat the ill in the blistering heat of Amun-Re,"

At the medical room of the palace, Yoko treated his sick friend. Atem stood in the shadows.

"So, you're a thief correct?" Atem asked. Yoko nodded, "Hn, I was partly raised by thieves,"

"Oh, really?" Atem nodded.

"They left me for dead though, much like my mother's people," Atem grew angry thinking about that, "I'm Atem, by the way,"

"Yoko, as you heard earlier, how do you know the pharaoh by the way?"

"He's my father,"

"Wow, that must be interesting," Yoko finished up bandaging his friend who was sound asleep.

"Not really, he's never around much first off, and you have to sit through all those boring meetings about a lot of boring things," Atem walked away, he stopped half way into the hall, "you're welcome to stay if you wish, my father would not mind, see ya round, fox,"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Yami? Yami?" Tea called. He just seemed to black out completely.

"hn," he blinked his eyes and went back to what he was doing, "I remember who you are, Kurama," the fox gave him a strange look, "you came to the palace five millennia ago, seeking help for a friend," Kurama's eyes widened, remembering that day.

"Yes, I remember… my friend and I stayed for some time, then I came back every so often," Kurama stated, "Then, one day when I came back, you weren't there," His voice grew low and saddened, "I heard you sacrificed yourself and your freedom to save the universe," Yami nodded.

"Wait," Kuwabara questioned, "you two knew each other before all this?" the two nodded, "holy shit!" Yami continued to sharpen his blade.

"I also remember how you helped me," he stated, not even looking at the fox demon, who gave a nod in agreement.

DEMON WORLD

"So, how do we choose the leader?" Marik asked.

"I say a king should lead! He has the most experience in leadership!" Dartz declared.

"No way! That would only leave you!" Bakura shouted.

"Hows about an angel? The divine powers sacred energy would be perfect to lead," Sensui said, smirking.

"Everyone shut up!" Bakura said, "We should play a game of Janken," he suggested. The others nodded in agreement. And after the games, it was decided: Bakura would be the leader.

"Oh huzzah, that means I'll finally get to kill the pharaoh," Bakura chuckled, "Now, the plan is…" he paused, "the plan is… is…"

"You don't have a plan do you?" younger Toguro asked.

"I do so!" he retorted, placing his hands on his hips, "actually no," his figure slumped over as the rest of the group sighed in frustration.

BACK WITH THE HEROS

It was getting dark outside, due to the dangers of their enemies striking at any moment, they all decided to stay at Kurama's house. Of course when Shiori found them all asleep in the living room she was a little surprised, but paid no mind to it. Yami, however, could not sleep, his crimson eyes scanned the house, and every little noise he heard, he scoped out where it came from. He did not like the fact that his enemies were back. He thought just beating them once was enough, make that three times for Bakura, but no, they always have to come back, they always have to present a challenge for him, they always have to involve those who have no part in the dilemma.

"Yami?" Tea sat up, looking at the demon against the wall.

"Hn,"

"Aren't you tired?" she asked him plainly. He shook his head no. Tea walked over and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "What do you think they are up to?" she was referring to the troublemaking villains.

"Hn, they should be still trying to come up with some form of plan, I guess, I do not like the fact that this keeps happening,"

"Don't worry, things will get better sooner or later," Tea kissed him on the cheek before dozing off into a heavy sleep on his arm.

Morning came fast for the sleeping teens. Tea awoke to find Yami missing. He had some how gotten out of her grip in her sleep.

"Tea, where's my brother?" Yugi asked, scooping the room. Tea shrugged.

"Where could that guy get to?" Joey asked, "By the way, what's for breakfast foxy?"

"Not now Joey, we have bigger problems," Kurama said as he grabbed his coat, "I'll go look for him," Kurama said as he walked out the door. _Now, to find my feisty little demon friend, _he thought as he headed across the street into the forest.

Yami disappeared, reappeared, chopped, hacked, stabbed, sliced with his blade, going over everything he knew about swords play and combat. Sweat perpetrated down his neck and seeped through his shirt. His eyes were deep in concentration on his movements. A snap of a twig, and his blade was at the intruder's throat.

"Relax Yami, it is only me," came the fox's relaxed voice.

"Hn," Yami lowered his blade and went back to what he was doing, "What do you want?" he asked rather coldly.

"We were worried about you, you just disappeared," Kurama took a seat on a nearby trunk that Yami had sliced down earlier.

"Why would you all care?" he questioned, "You should all know I can take care of myself,"

"True, but the others said you have been acting different, that is the main reason they are worried," Kurama flicked his hair, "Seems to me you're acting like you did back in Egypt, when you did not trust many people," Yami stopped his training, panting lightly, "remember? Sure, you trusted me when we first met, but that was because your father did, and you honored his trust and put your faith in it," Kurama stated, "But with anyone you met on your own, you lacked trust in them. Fearing they would betray you, like what happened so many times in the past,"

"Don't remind me," Yami said coldly, wiping the sweat from his brow, "Is there another reason you came? Besides reminding me of the past and how worried the others are?"

"No, but I honestly think you could use a break," Kurama said as he rose from his seat, "come, we have other things to work on besides your obsession with perfection," Kurama started walking out of the clearing, Yami however, remained frozen in the center. Kurama noticed why he froze, a strange smell reached their nostrils, it smelled of smoke and burning flesh, "What is that?" he asked, sensing a strange presence.

"Ah!" Yami shouted, as an arm reached out from the ground under him, restringing his right leg.

"Holding Arms!" someone shouted from the shadows of a tree. The moment he shouted, restraints with the millennium eye appeared out of nowhere, zipping across the clearing and attaching to Kurama, pushing him back against a tree.

"Kurama!" Yami tried as hard as he could to free his leg. Using his sword, trying to burn it off but to no avail.

The figure in the tree laughed. Yami could just barely make out a duel monsters card in his hand before it started to glow a radiant light that forced Yami to look away. Then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

By the time he regained consciousness it was already dark out. The sun was long gone and the few stars that lit the sky provided the only light. His head hurt like hell. The ground he laid on showed no signs of the fox anywhere. There was no sign of struggle, no tracks, nothing.

"I've got to find him now," Yami rose quickly and sprinted back to where the others were.

"Yami! Where have you been?" Yugi cried as he hugged his bother. Yami had nothing to say.

"Say, Yami?" Joey scoped the room, "Where's the foxy guy?" he asked. Yami had Yugi let go of him. There was a long silence as they waited for the fire demon to answer.

"He was captured," Yami finally answered, his bangs covering his eyes, "I did not see the captor, but they took him…" his teeth were clenched tightly together, "I was unable to save him," his temperature rose due to his anger.

"Guys!" Koenma shouted as he rushed into the room in his teenage form, "we have another case!" he shouted, waving a file folder in his hands.

"Listen brat!" Yusuke raged, lifting the prince off the ground by his collar, "We've got bigger problems right now! What bout the freaks trying to destroy us?"

"Don't worry Yusuke," Koenma reassured, "I know Kurama is held captive, but right now, the problem of you all getting destroyed is basically on hold, until the criminals strike," he explained. Yusuke grunted, but graciously let the prince go.

"Fine, the sooner this is over, the sooner I can get my friend back," Yusuke huffed, taking a seat in a large chair.

"Now: the task at hand is a rescue mission," Koenma started, pulling a picture out of the file folder, "Her name is Yukina," Yami's eyes went wide at the mention of the name, as memories flowed back.

FLASHBACK

"Fox," Atem called as he approached the garden said fox was tending.

"Yes Atem?" Yoko looked up from his plants. Atem shifted uneasily on his feet.

"You know I'm not the type to ask for help but…"

"You request assistance correct?" Atem nodded, his face showing signs of anger and fear.

"You know how I told you I have a twin sister?" Yoko nodded, "She is no longer in my sight, I can't find her with my eye," Atem's eyes showed so much fear Yoko was concerned, "I need you help to find her," Yoko nodded.

"I'll help you Atem, where was the last place you saw her?"

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"She has been kidnapped, and tortured for her tear gems. Your mission is to get her back," Koenma explained.

"There is no time to waste!" Kuwabara shouted, jumping to his feet, "We have to save my love!" he ran out the door of the house and into the street.

Back inside, Koenma stared at the door; an eyebrow rose, "whatever, I don't think he would want to hear this last part anyways,"

"What?" Yusuke argued, "He should know this don't ya think?"

"I honestly don't think he wants to find out that Yuknia has a twin brother-"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!" Yusuke shouted.

"Because her brother happens to be the pharaoh!" all eyes fell on Yami.

"Yami," Tea began, "I didn't know you had a sister,"

"Maybe because I did not want anyone to know, not even her," Yami stated coldly.

"What? But why?" Tea asked, shocked that he would want to keep such a secret in the first place. Yami glared at the ground, refusing to answer any more questions as to his reasoning.

"Lets just save her," Yami said as he sulked out of the house to find his sister, not even waiting for the others.

"I don't even know him any more," Tea said as a tear fell from her eye, "I just have to wonder if he was always like that,"

"He was," Koenma said, drawing the attention back at him, "He was, and it was all because of the events of his life that determined he would be like that. But spending so long without the knowledge of the events, made him seem normal, and sharing a body with Yugi, some of Yugi's traits and personality blended with Yami," Yusuke, seeing as he did not understand what was going on, decided it was best to get started, so he too left.

Yami jumped from tree to tree undetected by any human. Thoughts ran through his head, concerning about the safety of his sister and his friend. In truth, he had no idea how his sister came to be, but paid no mind to it at the moment. He only wanted her freedom. _Be strong, sister, I'm coming to save you._

Yukina sat in the corner of her cell, sleeping, dreaming about the ancient times. She remembered it so clearly. She remembered being in demon world, in the ice village she once called home. At least until she found out what they did to her brother, the brother she still thought was alive. How she came back, simple, she too sealed her soul inside an artifact, she sealed her soul deep inside her mother's tears; the ones she and her brother received from her. She was released at the same time that her brother came back, just as she intended, that way, she would know for certain that her brother was alive and well.

An Egyptian priest gave the tear shed for her brother to her long ago, saying that her brother would return one day. A belief, even now, she kept close to her heart, which was the main reason she wanted to be sure she came back when he did. She still does not know how she managed to do it.

"I'm tired of waiting! Make her cry already!" the man keeping her prisoner shouted from the other side of the door.

"We've tried everything we can think of sir!" one of his henchmen argued, "We tried torture, guns, threats, everything… she just won't cry,"

"Grrr, try again!"

"Yes sir,"

The doors to the dungeon opened, reveling the two men. One was short and ugly. He was bald and wore a purple suit. He smelt of burnt salmon and expensive colonel. The other man, however, was extremely tall and skinny. His light brown hair was slick and neat, along with his mustache. He too wore a suit, but this one was black. It was easy to tell the short man was in charge, with the other man cowering from his gaze.

"So, you gonna cry yet for me little girl?" the man in charge asked.

Silence.

"She does not speak sir," the servant whispered.

"Shut up!" the other man roared, "now, little girl," he said, regaining his composure, "you have anything to say at all?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, I do:" Yukina finally said, averting he gaze to the man who held her, "I want to know why you are doing all this,"

"Profit my dear, you being a demon I do not expect you to understand so allow me to explain: your tears are worth a shit load of money, it is good business,"

"But from what I can tell, you already have a lot of money,"

"True, but the more money I have, the less chance I have of going broke," he chuckled, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Yukina's gaze became cold and threatening, "You should know the only reason I am here, is because my brother has returned… whoever he is will stop you," her voice was filled with hope and confidence. Although she never met her brother, she knew he would save her, she just knew it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"We can't just sit here!" Tea shouted, "They need our help!"

"I agree with ya Tea!" Joey pumped his fist in the air, "The pharaoh needs our help to save the world again! I ain't gonna let him have all the fun!" Kaiba had been returned not to long ago, after the other's parents got mad at him for leaving them. He really had to come back to just wait.

"Well, I hate to admit this but," Kaiba swallowed hard, "we should help them, they would be out numbered," Koenma looked at the people in front of him and sighed.

"Let's get going then, we have a long car rid to go," Koenma said.

"Who said we were gonna take a car?" Kaiba smirked.

"Come on Urameshi! We got a beautiful maiden to rescue!" Kuwabara shouted back. Yusuke was walking silently, eye twitching at the hopeless romantic idiot.

"Hey! Wait up!" Botan called, swooping down off her oar by Yusuke, "Koenma thought you could use my help," she said with the usual smile across her cheeks.

"Hurry up! I have to save my future wife!" Kuwabara raged.

"Should we tell him?"

"Nope, he would most likely freak out," Yusuke said as he started to catch up.

Yami had already arrived at the compound. Thoughts ran through his mind about how he was going to kill the man responsible. _First, I'll punch him constantly, knocking his brain loose. Then I'll rip out his esophagus and feed it to him! _(Threat from the other Yugioh abridged movie by Little Kuriboh)._ Then I'll kill him with my sword, _Yami's lips curled into a sinister smile at the thought. His face returned to its emotionless mask as he ran through out the compound, with no idea was he was going.

Yukina had sat through another futile attempt the cruel man gave her for her tears. But for some reason she was let off easy when a strange man, carrying a red head came in the room

FLASHBACK

The man chucked as he had his henchman punch her again. Although he did not get his tears yet, he enjoyed the pain she was put through, to him her pain was like a Japanese game show: hilarious.

"Sir," the door swung open as the butler entered with two other men. One was a tall, tan man in a black mustle shirt and tan jeans. He wore a cloak and had gold earrings, she assumed he was from the fertile cresset (don't know what it is? Look it up). The other man, however, was unconscious. He had long red hair and wore a long coat that had large holes in it. His face looked beaten and had some scratches.

"What the hell do you want!" Yukina's captor asked, "can't ya tell I'm busy?"

"Yes I see that, fool," the intruder answered, "I am known as Marik. And I believe we may have something in common,"

"Really eh? Come, walk with me, talk with me," the jailer said, "leave the unconscious red head here, you must be tired of carrying him," And the two men left.

END FLASHBACK

Yukina did not know who the red headed boy was who sat by her. She had started to heal him either way knowing that whoever he was, they were in the same boat now.

WITH THE JAILER

"So ya telling me that someone will come ta try and break the girl out?" the jailer said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes Tarukane, that is true," Marik answered from where he stood, "my… allies… have the strong hunch that both my enemies and theirs will come for the girl. I believe they are close too,"

"What?" Tarukane was furious, "and only now do you choose to tell me?"

"I knew you would reject my help unless it was now," Marik looked at his watch, "Don't worry though, my… allies have arrived. We will take care of this for our revenge. That is all we ask for in return as for your girl once this is all said and done you may do as you please," Marik explained. Tarukane agreed with no other choice.

"Just don't fail me," Tarukane scolded, "And if you do, you will die,"

WITH THE HEROS

"Kuwabara! Wrong way!" Yusuke shouted at the delusional teen, "Honestly, how can you miss a building that is right over there?" Yusuke pointed at the building in the clearing.

"Hey! I can't help that I'm stressing out!" Kuwabara shouted in defense, "it's not my fault my love's in danger!"

"Put a sock in it lover-boy!" Yusuke shouted, "I heard ya the first time!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kuwabara muttered as he fallowed the others inside.

The building was larger than any of them expected. It was like a maze. Hallway, after hallway, after endless hallways. Each one leading to either more halls or a dead end. It was unclear where Yukina was being held, but it was most likely in a dungeon of sorts, which was well hidden.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Yukina sat in her lonely cell with the unconscious red head next to her. She wondered who he was. She had so much to ask the stranger it was hard to keep patient while waiting for him to wake up. Luckily her wait was not much longer. She heard him grown in pain, still in pain from his wounds. His hazel eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. His eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the light- or lack of light.

"Where am I?" he asked in a calm, yet low tone.

"I don't really know for sure, mister," Yukina answered in all honesty, "who are you?" the man looked over to her and smiled.

"Kurama, it is good to see you again, Yukina,"

"How do you-"

"We have met before in the past," Kurama kept his smile, "I was one of the two people trying to rescue you, when you disappeared from demon world," Yukina paused, brining back the memory of the two that saved her when she ended up in human world and held captive by bandits that were trying to invade Egypt.

"Oh! You were the friend of the prince, right?" Kurama nodded.

"Don't worry," Kurama reassured, "we will be saved soon. If I know the Pharaoh, he'll come soon,"

"Kurama, I have to know what is going on. Why are you here?" his smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious and deadly glare.

"I over heard the men who captured me earlier. They are planning a trap. From what I know, the spirit detective and the pharaoh's enemies have united and are planning for them all to be killed, when they get to this compound," Kurama explained. He ripped his gaze from her eyes and started muttering.

"I'm sorry, Kurama, but what was that?" Yukina asked. Kurama muttered it again, "Speak up," She could not understand what he was saying, "Kurama… please," She pleaded.

"Knowing the pharaoh, he will do something foolish to save you," he finally said loud enough. Yukina gave him a look that just asked 'why.' He sighed. Knowing Yami would kill him for this latter, "he would do that because… he… is… your brother," Yukina was speechless. Thoughts and questions ran through her head, and the urge to just run and hug him a rose. She wanted so badly just to hold him and call him brother, but most of all to see him.

VILLIANS

"Is everything going according to plan?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, the pharaoh is here, but lost, same with the detective person," Dartz answered, filing his nails, "I still think a king should be in charge,"

"Shut up!" everyone shouted. After Bakura calmed down he sighed.

"Now, we just have to wait," He chuckled.

HEROS

"This place is huge!" Kuwabara shouted, "Yukina! Yukina! My Love!" Botan sighed.

"Is he going to continue this?" she asked, sweat dropping.

"Don't know," Yusuke said. His watch went off, "Damn it! There's a demon!" Kuwabara stopped his antics, getting ready to fight. When the figure came into view they attacked. Yami dogged, blocked and laughed. Once the detectives realized who it was they stopped, "Yami?"

"No, it's the tooth ferry. OF COURSE IT'S ME!" he shouted, "hn, is this how you treat all your allies?"

"I didn't know it was you!" Yusuke argued. His watch started to go off again.

"Now, it is an enemy," Yami said, taking out his sword. This time, around the corner was Sensui. He chucked at them.

"Relax detective and friends," Sensui said plainly, "you will fight soon enough, we just want to find a better fighting grounds, fine with you?" he asked, not even waiting for an answer, "good, now, we'll meet in the center of this compound. There is a fighting ring. We'll do battle there, and you will die," Sensui laughed once more before leading them to the ring.

Everyone was silent. Their eyes focused and glaring at the back of Sensui's head. Yami seemed to have the most intimidating glare. His crimson eyes seemed like they were on fire, heat radiated from him.

Sensui chuckled as he opened a set of giant French doors, "We're here," he said plainly. The room's lighting was intense; it partly blinded the four for a short few seconds before adjusting. The room was filled with their enemies. Bakura was at the front, to his left were the Toguro brothers and to the right was Marik.

"Welcome pharaoh," Bakura greeted, "Prepare yourself for your last fight," At that moment the group around Bakura charged. Dartz used his evil soldiers to attack with their decks. Bakura and Marik summoned their monsters and attacked the four. Yusuke went for the brothers, Kuwabara went for Dartz, Yami went for anyone that dared challenge him. Botan just hit anyone with her bat and oar.

Explosions rang in the ears of everyone as monsters roared, fists crashed, swords rang and bones broke. Not long after the fight began, the heroes were forced into a couner.

"Any last words?" Marik asked, his monster pointing its blade at Yusuke's throat.

"Well, guys, it was nice knowing ya!" Kuwabara said as calmly as he could, "I'm too young to die!!!" he started to cry. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Honestly may I please kill him now?" Yami shouted, obviously not happy with the results.

They had all but given up when

BANG!

The wall in the courtyard was blown to bits. Debris raining down on the battlegrounds. As the dust started to clear, Kaiba became visable, along with his Kaiba Corp security, "One of the perks to being rich and having a multi million dollar gaming company that was once a multi million dollar military company: You still have some of the old weapons," Kaiba smirked, resting a bazooka on his shoulder.

"I'm here to kick ass and rip your heads off!" Joey shouted as he entered behind Kaiba, "And I'm all outa ass!"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Yusuke asked, laughing from shear shock they were there.

"Not the best time!" Yami shouted, blocking Marik's monsters from trying to slice him in two. Then the fighting started again. Kaiba and his goons shot their guns; Kaiba also used his duel disk to summon his blue eyes. Joey used his duel disk as well as his fists. Tea did the same as Botan: using a bat. As for Trisitan, he just used his fists.

The duelists and spirit detectives fought with all their might against the demons and monsters but to no avail. Kaiba and his guards ran out of ammunition, almost half of Kaiba's deck was in the graveyard and he was low on energy. Joey's monsters were all gone and Toguro had him cornered. Tea and Botan broke their bats and were also cornered, with Yusuke trying to protect them. Tristian was out cold, with Kuwabara trying to protect him. Yami was the only one left.

"Whats the matter pharaoh?" Bakura chuckled, "You look so tired. Maybe you need some motivation!" he gestured to the doors that opened to reveal Kurama and Yukina entering. Bakura continued to laugh.

"If you hurt them I swear you will die," Yami threatened, a growl erupted from his throat.

Bakura paid no mind to his threat as he walked over to the two prisoners. He raised his hand high in the air and brought it back down hard on Yukina's soft checks, slapping her to the ground. Yami growled louder as he ran toward the laughing white haired man.

"Bastard!" Yami shouted as he punched him square in the eye. Bakura stumbled back away. Yukina got up fast and cowered behind Yami, "Yukina, are you well?" he looked back at his twin. She nodded to him giving her twin a grateful look, "I suggest you hide elsewhere, it is not wise to hide here with this next attack I have planed.

"Thank you very much… brother," she bowed to give her respects then rushed over to Kurama. Yami held a startled look on his face but pushed that aside, for now.

"Now Bakura!" Yami roared, putting his attention back on the man in front of him, "It is time for a penalty game! And one you will never forget," Yami raised his right arm; the dragon of darkness flame arose, his Jagan eye opening and glowing an ominous purple shade. The faint outline of the Jagan glowed gold, as the millennium symbol appeared over the Jagan. Yami's face was in pure concentration, and struggle as he bound the two together.

The dragon erupted from his arm, shining black, purple and gold, "Penalty of the Darkness Flame!" Yami shouted as the dragon consumed Bakura who let out a deafening shriek. The flame consumed Bakura in one bite, throwing his body against a wall, and then shooting straight up and above the compound, before crashing back down on the one who summoned it.


	20. END

Chapter 20

As the smoke cleared, it was uncertain if Yami was destroyed by his own flame.

"What just happened?" Kuwabara said. The Toguro brothers, Dartz, Sensui and Marik looked on in horror as they saw all that was left of Bakura was his outline.

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Marik said looking at where a watch would rest, "I've gotta go… do…stuff! Bye!" And he was out of there faster than a bullet.

"Yes, I have an ancient city to rule!" Dartz followed Marik's trail out of the room, his soldiers in close pursuit.

"You know, Sensui?" Younger Toguro asked, "maybe we should go as well, after all, I got people who are going to actually PAY me to kill,"

"You got a point there big guy, mind if I help out? Of course I'll require a portion of the pay," Toguro shrugged and the two also left, leaving a flabbergasted group confused as to why they are leaving.

"So, I guess we won?" Joey asked scratching his head.

"Of course we did you dog!" Kaiba rose from where he sat and dusted himself off, "Can we go now? I have a company to run!"

"Not before we celebrate!" Yusuke shouted, jumping to his feet and pumping his fist in the air. But his statement fell on deaf ears as they soon noticed the body in front of them.

"Yami!" Tea shouted as she rushed to his side, Kurama was second.

"He's breathing!" Kurama exclaimed, tuning his body over, "Can you hear us?" he asked calmly.

His eye twitched before opening slightly. He groaned in pain, "What happened?" everyone laughed out of joy.

"I really don't know what you did!" Kurama said, a smile stretched across his face, "Maybe you could tell us?" Yami nodded before slipping back unconscious. Kurama looked up at his friends, "let us get back to my place," he said as he picked up his tired friend.

It would be three days before Yami was strong enough to move, and when he did finally sit up, his sister, who was crying tears of joy, tackled him.

"So what did you do to Bakura?" Tea asked, eager to know exactly what happened like everyone else.

"I just combined demon energy with shadow magic…" Yami explained, looking back into his memories, "I split his soul from his body, banishing it to the shadow realm. As for his body, I killed it," Yami said it as if it was no problem, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yami did not even stay after that. He explained what he did, and went to leave.

"Yami!" Tea called after him. He was already at the door but paused to look back at her, "Where are you going?" she asked, tears filled her eyes.

"Home," he said plainly.

"But Kaiba is taking us home bro!" Yugi said, hoping it was not the home he thought he was meaning.

"No, Yugi," Yami turned away from them. I'm going back to Demon World, good bye," then, he opened the door, and fazed away.

"Will we ever see him again?" Tea asked.

"Knowing my brother," Yukina said as she stared at the door her twin left through, "We may never know,"

SPIRIT WORLD

"Mr. Koenma, sir,"

"What is it ogre?" Koenma asked from behind his stack of papers.

"The pharaoh is here, he came for his guardians and father," Koenma looked up at the pharaoh who had a threatening glare.

"He-Hello, I'll get them for you, just give me a sec," Koenma shuffled his stacks for what he was looking for, a file. He took his stamper and stamped for the release of souls from the afterlife. Soon the room was engulfed in a bright white light as Mahado, Seto, Isis, Akhenaden, Shada, Kalim, and lastly: his father, Aknamkemon

"Thank you toddler, now let us into Demon World," Yami said as he stood next to his friends and family. Koenma nodded and did so, watching as the group left for Demon World.

End


End file.
